


Dying inside YAAAAY!

by blahblahbleh777, RabidRabbitsRabato



Category: Furry (Fandom), No Fandom, Original Work, Persons Unknown, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental furries, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Co-Written, Crack, Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Cannibalism, Legend of Zelda References, Magic, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Oops, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbleh777/pseuds/blahblahbleh777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRabbitsRabato/pseuds/RabidRabbitsRabato
Summary: Do you wanna die inside too? I promise you will too once you start reading this! WOOOO!





	1. So it begins... ~BBB777

**Author's Note:**

> We wanted to write a story together... so here it is! We don't know what each other will write about we are just kinda going for it. RRR and I will alternate chapters. 
> 
> *Mario voice* Let'sa go!

**_YOU ARE NOW AWARE OF YOUR OWN BREATHING_ **

 

**_...IN…_ **

 

**_...OUT…_ **

 

**_...IN…_ **

 

**_...OUT…_ **

 

**_...IN…_ **

 

**_...IN…_ **

 

**_HOLD!!!_ **

 

**_OOOUUUT…_ **

 

*opens a chest* (zelda chest tune plays in your head)

 

Behold! *holds up a mason jar filled with soup* Soup?

 

Soup….

 

...in a jar…?

 

Alice wakes with a start and as what she just witnessed in her dream she questions herself

 

‘Soup?’

 

‘ALICE ELISE MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR TWIN UP!’ (This you will see in a second is a joke because these two characters may live in the same dorm but couldn’t be more different)

 

Alice sighs ‘I don’t want to deal with Camille…’

 

Alice walks up to the mahogany door and knocks lightly

 

No answer

 

She knocks again a little louder and lightly lets the word ‘Camille’ slip through her lips

 

Still nothing

 

Alice doesn’t knock this time, she pounds on the door

 

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

 

Yelling through the door

 

‘CA--’ but she was startled when the door opened

 

Her roommate gives her the iciest glare as she speaks in an unamused tone

 

‘Couple things….’

 

Alice takes a step back waiting for her to bite her head off

 

‘...one my name is Nova use it…’

 

‘But your first name is Camille… it said so on the papers that we got…’ Alice retorts

 

The ice thickens and is now piercing Alice’s soul ‘...its Nova... ‘

 

‘Ok…’

 

‘Secondly….’

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘PISS OFF!’ and Nova slams the door in Alice’s face


	2. And it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, disappointed much? There is so little dying inside going on so far! Lets start to change that, shall we?

"Fucking good-two shoes little bitch. Thinks she’s better than everyone else,” Nova muttered to herself, turning away from her recently slammed door. “I’ll get up when I’m good and ready. I don’t need 2 hours to get ready like _some people_.”

When people meet Nova and her roommate Alice they assume a few things from first impressions. First of all, HOW THE HELL DID THEIR COLLEGE MESS UP SO BADLY. Alice was all smiles, blue eyes, and blonde hair. She followed all the rules to a tee, spent all her time studying for good grades, and put on about 50 layers of makeup. On the opposite end Nova was a cliché punk girl. Her hair, falling halfway down her back, was dyed black and red and she wore numerous piercings in various locations on her body. The one thing outsiders seemed to be mistaken about was what the state of their rooms would be. They thought Nova would be lazy and her room would be a mess but she was almost OCD about her possessions. Contrarily, Alice’s room’s floor was covered in a foot of dirty  _ and _ clean laundry, miscellaneous papers, and half forgotten memorabilia.

Nova looked around her room and found everything was to her liking so she then went to her mirror to put in her piercings as she didn’t see any point in trying to go back to sleep. She chose to skip a lip piercing and put in a matching pair in her ears and eyebrow. Satisfied with her reflection she then opened her knife display box that was sitting on her dresser. Nova loved to collect weapons and she had gotten a new dagger yesterday afternoon. Unfortunately she only had so much space in her box and it took her all night to decide which one to trade out. 

Carefully she took out her seax and caressed it lovingly. “I’m sorry, my darling. But one day I’ll have a room just for you so you can be seen in all your glory all the time.” With that Nova put in its original box and set it with the half a dozen other boxes in her closet, before taking her newest addition.

Opening the box and seeing it glimmer in the artificial light made Nova tear up. She hesitantly reached inside and shuddered as her fingertips grazed the handle. It was a dark, shimmering blue in the shape of a coiled dragon, with the blade coming out of the dragon’s open mouth. She wrapped her fingers around it and lifted it out of the felted container. Nova held it up and the weak sunlight coming in from her curtained window almost made it seem like there were sparkles surrounding it. 

Was that music?

“What the actual fu-” Nova whispered when she heard her door squeak open.

Rage built up in Nova. First Alice bothered her when she was having a  _ very _ good dream about Andy Beirsack, then she called her Camille, and now she was entering her room! How dare she!

“WHAT DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT PISS-” Nova started to yell as she whipped around to face the intruder. But she stopped short as she felt the handle in her clenched fist move and fly out of her hand.

 

Straight into the left eye of the woman who was very much not Alice.

“Ma-Machelle?”


	3. Machelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is Machelle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long... mental block...

 

Alice hears Camille (Nova) scream from upstairs ‘oh no what now’ Alice runs upstairs as fast as she can.

 

Once upstair…

 

Machelle looks at Alice an yanks the knife out of her eye ‘Hey Alice you think that’s gonna leave a mark?’ she giggles and the knife darts just barely grazing Nova’s face

 

Alice runs to the bathroom and locks the door and you can hear her throwing up.

 

Nova touches her cheek and feels the blood oozing out of her wound

 

Machelle looks at Nova with disdain ‘If you really wanna play this game… I promise you I won’t miss next time…’ her eyes soften and she knocks on the bathroom door ‘Alice sweetie are you alright?’

 

Alice opens the door looking down ‘Yea… I think so…’ Alice’s eyes are watery and her makeup is smeared down her face… Alice looks up and sees Machelle’s eye and runs back into the bathroom and starts throwing up again…

 

‘I should probably take care of this’ Machelle pours some alcohol on the wound. ‘You two need to hurry up or breakfast will be cold… she sings and then  walks downstairs to finish making breakfast.

 

‘Sooo you done using the bathroom yet… I have to pee’ Nova say as she walks into the hall

 

‘Well it’s your fault Machelle is hurt in the first place… So you can wait till I freshen up…’ Alice refutes.

 

‘ **OOOOH HELL NO!** ’ Nova yells as she kicks the door down, ‘I am not playing games here… I said I. have to. Pee….’ she stares down Alice.

 

Alice scurries out underneath her glare and rushes into the hall…

 

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

 

Alice stop with a wince the throwing knives Nova kept in her boot had hooked her hair to the wall

 

‘I’ll help you when I’m done….’ Nova giggles, ‘ if I feel like it…’ she scowls, ‘which doesn’t seem to likely’ with that she slammed the bathroom door.

 

Alice starts trying to pull the knives out of the wall when she ears Nova ‘if any of those aren’t there when I get out you will wake up tomorrow with none of that pretty blond hair will be left…’

 

Alice stiffens like a board and yipes slightly at the thought of being bald…’but I wanna get a boyfriend…’ she mumbles to herself.

 

_...10 minutes pass..._

 

Nova comes rushing out of the bathroom at the smell of food. She races past Alice grabbing her knives and shoving them back into her boot and she hops down the stairs. ‘Ok where’s the food?’ she exclaims.

 

‘Where’s Alice…?’ Machelle asks sternly

 

‘I didn’t kill her mother,’ Nova mocks.

 

‘Nova…’

 

‘She is probably fixing her make up…’ Nova goes off mumbling the end of her sentence.

 

‘What was that?’

 

‘Cuz she is nothing more than a good two shoes primpy bitch…’

 

‘T-The food smells good Macelle,’ Alice speaks a little quietly as she steps off the last stair.

 

They all sit in their respected seats. Alice checks for traps that Nova might have set and Nova does the same in case Machelle did the same to her. No traps just a simple breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs toast and bacon.

 

‘Ha ha your funny Machelle…’ when Nova looked down at her plate on the pancake there was an eye made out of eggs and bacon.

 

‘Just wait…’

 

When Nova actually cut open her pancake there were red spots in it, “what kind of pancakes are these?’

 

‘Plain vanilla… ‘Machelle smirks and looks over at Nova.

 

‘You don’t have like AIDS or something do you…?’ Nova asks.


	4. Time to eat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, took BBB777 long enough to finish her chapter! And there are so many errors. I'm so disappointing and apologize for her, you guys! 
> 
> Here's my chapter!
> 
> (I don't think anyone is even bother to read this piece of crap.... :'()
> 
> (Wow that emoji at the end of parentheses look weird)

Machelle glared and gripped her pinkish orange juice threateningly. Small cracks started to form around her fingers.

“No,” she said, voice deadly calm. Then it perked up again. “I’m not sure about August here though!”

“Oh.” Alice looked at her plate of food with disappointment, poking it with her fork.

“You are suppose to check his medical records!” Nova screeched, upset that she might not be able to eat breakfast this morning. Her morning just kept going down hill.

“I did. But it’s not like he had a check up five minutes before. He could have gotten a STD easily!”   


“Um, you really think anyone would have sex with that nerd?” Nova flicked the blood off her fingers into the air in front of her and an image of August floated above the table for all three girls to see. 

Faint gagging noises came from Alice who looked like she was about to be sick again. 

“Nova! You’re ruining our appetites!” Machelle’s glass fully shattered. She glowered at the mess before picking up the pieces and chucking them directly at August's face. The ‘picture’ dissolved like smoke and the shards nearly impaled Nova.

Ignoring the angered women, who’s breakfast was now on her lap from using her plate as a shield, Machelle addressed Alice. “Honey, are you okay? Eating will make you feel better.”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just the idea that there are guys out there that look like  _ that… _ ” Alice shook her head and began to eat.

“God, Nova! Did you really waste all that food?!” Machelle took the plate out of Nova’s clenched fists and piled more food on. Deciding it wasn’t worth the property damage, Nova took it silently and cut the pancakes into bite size pieces.

Satisfied now, Machelle started eating her own meal. 

**_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ **

Only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing as someone pressed it multiple times.


	5. We like visitors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose at the door? Whose going to answer? Are they important? Will they die off quickly? Read to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BZZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZ! (music is the backround) -THE PHONE! THE PHONE IS RINGING!-

All the girls look at each other confused

 

“Who could that be?” Alice asked.

 

“We could find out” Machelle grinned from ear to ear and picked up another piece of her glass.

 

“Machelle… don’t stoop to Cami- I mean Nova’s level... “ Alice looks at Nova “You are better than that.”

 

Nova scoffs and rolls her eyes looking very much… unamused with Alice’s stab at her. She stand up and goes over to the door and knocks loudly.

 

‘Yo! What’s with that?’ screamed the unfamiliar voice from behind the door.

 

‘What do you want’ Nova yells.

 

‘I was just told to come here when I showed up now let me into my dorm… and quit pulling my leg man’

 

‘Man huh?’ Nova grins maliciously and mumbles, ‘I’ll show you pulling your leg…’ 

 

‘Oh fucking christ….’ Machelle sighs.

 

‘Must you be like this?’

 

Nova whips open the door and grabs the leg of the person standing outside without even looking who it is. She holds their leg over her head and drags them into the kitchen.

 

‘Who's pulling whose leg now…’ Nova says snidely, ‘...man.’

 

Nova drops the unknown figure on the floor and all three girls crowd the stranger.

 

A lanky white boy lay there dumbfounded on the floor. He had shoulder length bright red hair with dirty blonde roots that just started to show at the top, when it lays right his left eye is covered slightly. His eyes were bright green and tiny stud earrings adorned his ears. He wore a baggy grey T that says, ‘I can only be nice once a day and today's slot has been filled tomorrow doesn’t look open either’ in white. Following his body downwards he has black skinny jeans and red converses on.

 

‘Girls…?’ he says confused.

 

‘Ooooooooh,’ All three girls look at each other, ‘a boy!’ they say excitedly.

 

‘Why do I feel like I am in some sort of satanic circle?’ he says a little scared.

 

Nova’s eyes light up and begin to sparkle in a way they never have have before, even her knives have nothing on this.

 

‘C-can I get up please?’ he asks.

 

Alice’s eyes twinkle like stars.

 

‘So what are you doing here?’ Machelle asks holding her hand out to help the stranger up.

 

‘I was told this was my dorm,’ he chuckles slightly grabbing the kind hand and stands up, ‘I might just have the wrong address.’

 

“NO!’ Alice and Nova yell in unison and then look at each other confused.

 

‘I mean it’s be cool if you’d stay,’ Nova says fixing her composer.

 

‘We would love if you decided to stay,’ Alice smiles at him.

 

Machelle rolls her eyes, ‘we like visitors apparently.’

 

‘Cool,’ he flashes a smile and flips his hair out of his face, ‘so do you ladies have as lovely names as your faces are…’

 

The girls all gave him unique looks. Machelle looks at him with disgust. Alice looks at him in awe, smiles and giggles like a girl. Nova smiles smiles and her eyes gleam at him but she rolls her eyes to try to cover up her smile.

 

‘Guys... ‘ he looks over at Nova, ‘I mean gals I’m kidding.’

 

Machelle sighs, ‘thank god I thought I was going to have to kick you out.’ she puts her hand out for a handshake.

 

The boy looks confused as he grabs Machelle’s hand.

 

‘I’m kidding,’ she laughs, ‘and I am Machelle nice to meet you,’ she says shaking his hand.

 

He half heartedly chuckles and then Alice hugs him tight and then steps back quickly, ‘sorry… I’m Alice,’ she smiles sweetly and turns away embarrassed.

 

‘It’s ok’, he smiles and goes to hugs her.

 

The  boy steps back as he sees something fly past his face. He follows the direction of the flying object and sees a knife sticking out of the wall. He turns to see where it came from…

 

‘Didn’t your mama teach you its not nice to stare… The names Nova…,’ Nova says cooly as she crosses her arms.

 

Alice whispers, ‘Her real name is Chamille.’

 

Nove shoots her a glare and Alice cowers behind Machelle.

 

‘Why be mad? Chamille is a pretty name, but Nova is pretty badass…’ the boy speaks quietly hoping not to get the same scowl.

 

Nova’s expression softens and her arms drop, ‘thanks’ she says cracking a slight smile.

 

‘Oh!’ he chuckles, ‘my name is Oliver but you can just call me Olli if you’d like,’ he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long massive writer's block....


	6. Madhouse

Olli was not an idiot despite what many people thought. If anything he purposefully acted and dressed in a foolish manner in order to cause people to underestimate him. However he was not expecting his day to turn out like this.

The multiple near death encounters as he walked toward the building he was told would be his dorm were a natural part of joining an assassination school but finding out his roommates were female? Seriously, wtf. It’s not like his name could have been mistaken for a girl’s name, so why was he instructed to come here? Perhaps it was a test. After all, he had yet to make his own reputation.

There was an upside to all of this though. Olli looked over at the one girl who seemed to have been recently stabbed in one eye, judging by the dried blood trail on her cheek. She was blindingly (no pun intended) beautiful. 

Unfortunately his attention was drawn away from the goddess to the two crude mortals, one throwing everything she could get her hands on and the other dodging to the best of her capabilities and screaming about her hair getting messed up.

Taking the distraction, Olli stood up slowly, careful not to draw attention to himself, and went to explore the rest of the house.

He only got to the stair before something, or rather someone, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

Olli found himself staring into stormy grey eyes once he blinked the black spots out of his vision.

“ _ Who the fuck are you?”  _ Machelle hissed.

“Um, I told you already, Oliver.” He chuckled nervously.

“ **WHY ARE YOU INTERROGATING MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND?!** ” Alice shouts into Machelle’s face before glancing at Olli and doing her best impression of a human tomato hybrid.

“Meowmeowmeowmeow,” she whimpers as she collapses to the floor. All three stare at Alice in a mixture of confusion and concern, except Nova. Nova’s only confused. 

Nova is the first to ignore the limp body and goes back to yanking at her knife stuck in the wall. She has impaled it here so many times but it never lands in a past hole. Finally it comes out and goes flying once more. Straight into Machelle’s other eye.

“CAMILLE! THAT’S IT!” Machelle drops Olli, yanks out the knife, and starts after Nova to carve her with both the bloodied blade and her tongue. Nova jumps over Alice and rushes upstairs, tail between her legs.

“I-I’m going to figure out if I’m suppose to go to another dorm,” Olli said to the motionless Alice and stumbled out the door, praying there had been a mix up. He doubted he would survive long in that madhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this I realized something. And I swear I didn't mean to. It just sorta happened. It's short because it could have easily become much worse than just implying furries. I'm so so so sorry.


End file.
